The Girl who grew with Pokémon
by SakuMulti
Summary: Children left in the wild are taken in.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl who grew with Pokémon**

Summary: Children left in the wild are taken in.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Naruto. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

"Come on! I think I saw it run in here!" One young boy yells to his friend, another young boy. They're both holding something. "Hey! Patrat! We got something for you!" The second young boy yells, going over to his friend. They're in a clearing in a forest. "Rat?" A little brown Pokémon says as it sticks its head out from behind a bush, a few feet away from the boys. Without a warning, the boys start throwing rocks at the little creature while running after it.

"Rat! Patrat!" This sound causes a girl to look up from a river where she was getting a drink from. The girl's dresses in a green tank top with two pockets on the sides and a pair of cargo pant shorts that ended just above her knees. She then snarls. "Can't people ever learn?" She asks herself as she stands up, still snarling. "Zebsrika!" She yells as a zebra like Pokémon comes running over to her. Once it's by her, she jumps on it and it starts running to where the Patrat's calls are coming from.

The two boys start laughing as they find the Patrat being cornered at the base of a cliff. The booys start walking closer to the Patrat before something brings them out of their evil thoughts. "Hey! Get away from that Patrat!" The girl yells as she and the Zebstrika come down from the top of the cliff and land behind the boys. The Patrat sees the girl, and the gap between the two boys legs, and runs over to her and climbs up her leg and stops at her shoulder where it holds on and then starts telling her what was going on in the Pokémon language.

The girl just glared at the boys after the Patrat had finished. "Who are you two to do that to a Pokémon?" She asks as she jumps off the Zebstrika. "W-We didn't do anything!" The boys say as they take a step back. "Is that so? If not, why does that Patrat have an injured arm!" The girl demands angrily as she points to the Patrat on her shoulder with a rub bump on its arm.

The boys bite their lips before the girl throws a rock by the boys' heads, making the rock shatter behind them. "Don't hurt any other Pokémon." The girl demands as she glares at the boys. "Y-Yeas ma-am!" The boys yell as they take off running. The girl watches them go and, once they were out of sight, reached up to her shoulder and pulled the Patrat off her shoulder and set it in her hand as she sat down. "Now, Patrat, does it hurt when I do this?" The girl asks as she pokes the Patrat's arm, where the red bump was. It winced in response, making the girl frown. She then sat the Patrat down and pulled some bandages out from a pocket in her pants.

She holds her hand out to the Patrat while smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry, this should make you feel better." The girl says as the Patrat touches her hand and starts walking over to her. The girl smiles and starts wrapping the Patrat's arm and, once she's done, rubs its head. "There, you should be okay now. Just call if you need help." The girl says to the Patrat as she gets on the Zebstrika. "Well, good bye!" She yells as she takes off, the Zebstrika carrying her to wherever they will go, neither know how today will change the way they live, all four of them. (You'll find out who the fourth one is soon.)

While the girl was running off, the boys were running back into Nuvema Town, their home. They run and run until they come to a building and then they run into it. Inside is a woman with brown hair who's holding a clip board and has a lab coat on. "Professor Juniper! Professor Juniper!" The boys yell as they grab onto the woman's legs. "What is it boys?" The professor, Juniper, asks the two as she puts her hands on the backs of their heads. "There was this really weird girl in the woods with a Zebstrika!" One boy says. "Yeah! And she threw rocks at us!" The second boy says. "A girl you say? Well then, don't worry, I'll go take a look and see what's going on." Juniper says as she smiles reassuringly as she rubs the back of the boys' heads. She then walks out of the building, the only thing with her, a few Pokéballs.

The professor soon ends up in the same clearing that the boys had been in earlier. As she looks around, she notices a Patrat running by. She also notices how the Patrat has a bandaged arm. She narrows her eyes in thought at this and starts running after the Patrat who, having been hurt earlier, did the two things that came to mind. One: run faster. Two: Call for her. So it did the things that came to mind, it started running faster and started calling for help.

The girl was just walking beside the Zebstrika when she heard it, the calls of help from the Patrat she had helped earlier. "No! Not again!" She yelled angrily as she jumped on the Zebstrika's back, again, and the Zebstrika started running to the distressed Patrat.

'What is it doing? Most Patrat just run, usually they don't call out as erratically.' Juniper thought as the Patrat became cornered against the base of a cliff, again. This time, however, the girl came much quicker. "You! Stay away from him!" The girl yelled as she jumped in front of the Patrat from the top of the cliff, after jumping off of the Zebstrika.

Juniper just starred at her for a moment, noticing how she looked ready to fight and had a glare filled with anger, annoyance, and determination. "Well now, who would've thought that there was actually a girl with a Zebstrika." Juniper said as the Zebstika came down and stood by the girl. "Young girl, you're ten, am I correct?" Juniper asks as she sits down.

The girl drops her fighting stance and nods quietly. "Okay, so where are you from? Where do you live?" Juniper asked as the girl sat down by the Patrat, who climbed into her lap. "I'm from the woods. I live in the woods." The girl says as she starts rubbing the Patrat's head. This answer, as unexpected as an answer could be, caught Juniper off guard. "W-What do you mean? Where's your family?" Juniper asked as rustling could be heard from a nearby bush. "Well, Zebstrika is part of my family. So is this little guy." The girl said, pointing to the Zebstrika first and then the little Patrat in her lap. "There's also-" She started before the thing that had caused the rustling appeared in front of her, ready to fight.

Juniper jumped back as the new Pokémon made itself known. "-Bisharp." The girl finished as she walked over to the Bisharp's side. "Sharp." The Bisharp said as it swung its arm down to its side. "A-Ah, I s-see." Juniper said with sweat drop while smiling nervously. "Well, since I've met your family, may I know your name? Mine's Juniper." Juniper said as she stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm Sakura." The girl, Sakura said as she walked over to Juniper and stuck her hand out.

Juniper, knowing what to do, shook the girl's hand. "Sakura, why don't you come with me? Your family can come too." Juniper said as she looked over to the three Pokémon that were Sakura's family. "Only if there's food." Sakura said as Juniper started to lead them to her building.

Yep, things were changing for the better for Sakura and her family, they'd be able to help others easier this way.

XwX

Yay! Another chapter done on a 3 ½ car ride! Only this time I'm heading back home! We've already crossed back into Colorado so we'll be home soon! I still have science homework to do and I have to make up math for today. Oh well. Anyways, I'm starting to work more, I'm re-watching some anime to get more ideas for the continuations of my stories, yada, yada, yada, and I'd like people to visit my DeviantART account. Sakumulti . deviantart . com


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl who grew with Pokémon**

Summary: Children left in the wild are taken in.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Naruto. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

It's been a few months since Sakura had gone with Juniper and, as Juniper later found out, Sakura was actually nine. She had lied and said she was ten in fear that someone would try and take her family away from her. Although, from this day on, she wouldn't have to worry about it.

"Happy birthday Sakura!" Juniper yelled as she pulled the string to a popper (those things that fire confetti and are cone shaped). That's right, today was Sakura's birthday and today she would get her "first" Pokémon. "Now Sakura, come and follow me! We're going to get you you're "first" Pokémon!" Juniper said happily as she pulled Sakura into another room where there was a cart set up in front of large glass doors. You see, Sakura had become like a daughter to Juniper and she was bending the rules a bit to get Sakura one of the three starters they had in Unova.

Suddenly, Juniper jerked to a stop. Sakura, who had been being dragged by Juniper, ran into her back when she stopped. She rubbed her head a bit before asking, "What's wrong?" Juniper put her finger to their chin before she spoke. "I had forgotten that there was someone else coming today for their first Pokémon too. And they should be here soon." Juniper said and, right when she finished speaking, the doors opened and a boy with dark, kind of sandy, blonde hair wearing an orange jacket over a dark purple hoodie over a purple shirt, white pants, a pair of blue shoes, and a brown back back with one strap walked in.

"Ah, you must be Trip. Come here." Juniper said as she walked over to the cart, dragging Sakura with her, while motioning for Trip to follow her. He just stayed quiet and walked over to where Juniper was motioning.

Once over to the cart, Juniper pulled three Poké-balls out from pockets in her lab coat, letting Sakura's hand go. While Juniper was calling out the Pokémon, not paying attention to Sakura and Trip, Trip watched as Sakura ran out of the building and in the direction of the woods. Trip noticed how she glanced at him as she was running before she went out of the building and to the woods.

"There we go, Trip, you get first picks and Sakura, you- Sakura?" Juniper started, stepping away from the cart and looked at Trip and finished as she noticed that Sakura was gone at the end. Trip pointed to the door. Juniper saw this and sighed. "Not again. Trip, can you wait a minute? You can come with me if you want." Juniper said as she started walking to the doors. Trip just shrugged and followed her.

Sakura walked until she reached a clearing in the woods where there was a river. She started to do a whistle-like call and, when she finished, a Patrat came running to her. "Hey little guy, it's been a while!" Sakura said happily as she bent down to the Patrat's level and started rubbing his head. Their happy reunion after about four days was interrupted by rustling in bushes at the edge of the clearing.

Sakura took notice of the rustling and told Patrat to go and hide while she stood up. "Sakura?" A voice asked. Sakura, recognizing the voice as Juniper, relaxed and made sure Patrat was gone right before Juniper and Trip came through the tree line. "Sakura, you know you can't keep running off like that. At least tell me first." Juniper said as she sighed while patting Sakura's shoulder. Trip just stared at Sakura as she nodded to what Juniper was saying. "Come one. I think we've stalled the beginning of your journeys long enough." Juniper said as she started to lead Sakura and Trip back to the laboratory.

Once back at the laboratory, Juniper took Sakura and Trip back over to the cart, where the Pokémon were having some food. "Okay, so Trip, it's your pick." Juniper said as she motioned towards the Pokémon. Trip walked over to the Pokémon while Sakura watched as he moved. They glanced at each other for a few seconds before Trip turned back around to face the Pokémon.

There was a little blue Pokémon, Oshawott, a little green Pokémon, Snivy, and a little orange and black Pokémon, Tepig. The Oshawott and Tepig were smiling at Trip while the Snivy remained indifferent. Trip looked over all the Pokémon before he walked to Snivy and picked up its Poké-ball. "I choose you." Trip said as the Snivy went back into its Poké-ball. Oshawott and Tepig were very sad until Juniper spoke. "Okay, since Trip's chosen his Pokémon, you can choose yours Sakura!" Juniper said happily, pushing Sakura towards Oshawott and Tepig.

Sakura went over to them and knelt down to their levels. Trip and Juniper watched as she stuck her hand out and the Pokémon sniffed her hand. They also noticed how Sakura smiled serenely and how the Pokémon seemed to relax and nearly fall asleep while near her. Sakura then stood and faced Juniper. "I can't decide, I can't help but want them both but I know there might be someone else who wants the last one." Sakura said as Juniper fell in an anime style while Trip just stared at her weirdly.

The Oshawott and Tepig ran over to her legs and started trying to get her attention. She looked down at them and smiled while petting them after she bent down. Juniper, after getting up, sighed when She saw Sakura, Oshawott, and Tepig. "Sakura, I know you want them both, but you're right. There is supposed to be someone else coming in today. I also know that they seem to love fire types, so why don't you take Oshawott? That way everyone will be happy." Juniper said happily as she took the Tepig and set it on the cart again.

Sakura just nodded and picked Oshawott up and held it in front of her. She then smiled and nodded, sending a reassuring smile to the Tepig. Tepig nodded and sat down on the cart and took a nap. Juniper smiled and then went over to Trip and Sakura; Sakura had gone over to Trip after Tepig had gone to sleep. "Now, from this day on ward, you too are official Pokémon trainers. This means that you'll be able to compete in gym battles to get badges as a way to enter the Pokémon League." Juniper said as she handed a Pokédex to Trip and Sakura. "With the Pokédex, you'll be able to list how many Pokémon you've seen and it will give you information about the said Pokémon." Juniper said as Sakura and Trip put their Pokédex in their back packs.

Juniper looked at the two before going over to them and putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Trip, I want you to take care of your Pokémon and Sakura, I want you to take care of your family." Juniper said as the two nodded. Juniper then looked over to the doors and smiled. "Oh my, it seems that your families already here." Juniper said as she pointed to the doors where Bisharp, Zebstrika, and Patrat walked in.

Sakura instantly brightened and was about to run over to them before Juniper put her hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked at her questionably while Juniper sighed. "Here, you don't want anyone else getting your family." Juniper said as she dropped six Poké-balls into Sakura's hands. Sakura nodded when she saw them. She was about to run again when Juniper stopped her again.

When Sakura looked over to Juniper, she looked serious. "Sakura, I don't want you to lose any part of your family so please, keep them safe." Sakura nodded and ran over to Bisharp, Zebstrika, and Patrat and bent down to Patrat's level first and lightly tapped a Poké-ball on its forehead. Patrat went inside and, after a few seconds, the sound that confirms capture sounded and Sakura let Patrat out. She then did the same things with Zebstrika and Bisharp before Trip came over to her and started taking pictures of Bisharp, Zebstrika, Patrat, and Oshawott.

Sakura looked at Trip questionably as the Pokémon rubbed the dizziness out of their eyes. "I thought that Oshawott was your _first _Pokémon." Trip said accusingly, in his normal voice of course, before Juniper patted their backs and led them outside. "Now then it's time to start your journey, so bye!" Juniper said quickly after being sure they both had everything that they needed and then running back into the building. "That was weird." Sakura and Trip said as they looked at each other.

Trip then stuck his hand out towards Sakura. "Battle me." Was all he said. "Battle?" Sakura said as she tilted her head to the side as Oshawott stepped forward and glared in a challenging manor at Trip.

XwX

I honestly think this is my favorite story! It's so much fun to write so, all you people who don't like it, I don't care! As long as you enjoy writing the thing, it doesn't matter what other people think of it!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl who grew with Pokémon**

Summary: Children left in the wild are taken in.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Naruto. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

Trip and Sakura are on opposite sides of a clearing while facing each other. "Since I only have Snivy, it should be a one on one." Trip said from the other side of the clearing to Sakura, who had Patrat on her shoulder. "Okay, Oshawott, would you like to have your first battle?" Sakura asked as she turned her head down to Oshawott who, in reply, ran onto the imaginary field. "I'll take that as a yes." Sakura said as she laughed lightly.

Trip just watched their actions while calling out Snivy and thinking about something that he had seen when he was a child with an emotionless face. Sakura's face then became emotionless as she stood, ready for battle. Trip watched her with calculating eyes, watching her change in demeanor, almost certain who the girl was. He, of course, could only be sure after the battle was over.

"Okay, I'll go first." Trip said as he waved out his hand while telling Snivy to use tackle. Sakura moved her hand to the side as she ordered Oshawott to move to the side and told it to use tackle without a moment's delay. Trip gritted his teeth as Snivy took the hit. He soon called out tackle again but this time, something seemed off about Sakura and she missed the chance to tell Oshawott what to do and, with how prideful and distracted he was, he didn't move out of the way in time and got hit with a critical hit tackle and flew into a tree, effectively knocking him out.

Sakura's emotionless mask fell and she put on one of worry as she ran over to Oshawott. She sighed when she picked Oshawott to find him sleeping. "Go on, you've done enough, rest some." Sakura said as Oshawott went back into his Poké-ball.

After Trip called Snivy back, he walked over to Sakura as she was calling Oshawott back. "Hey." Trip said from behind Sakura as she stood up. "Yes?" Sakura said as she turned to face him as Bisharp came over to her. "You used to have battles on the streets when you were young, am I correct?" Trip asked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Well, yes. How did you know that?" Sakura asked as Zebstrika and Patrat came over after Bisharp had taken its place at her side. "I knew I recognized you, you were the unbeatable girl with the incredibly strong Pawniard." Trip said as he gazed over to Bisharp. "Yep, that's me and Bisharp!" Sakura said happily as she leaned towards Bisharp while smiling widely.

Trip just looked at her weirdly. Then something clicked. "Hey, why did you always battle anyways? Weren't you too young to even have a Pokémon?" Trip asked as Sakura started telling Patrat, Bisharp, and Zebstrika that it might be a good idea for them to go inside their Poké-balls. "Well, yes, I guess I was. But after a little while people figured out why I was battling." Sakura said as she called everyone into their Poké-balls. "And why was that?" Trip asked as Sakura put her Poké-balls into her backpack. "Well, we needed to eat and we all decided to work together. In fact, it was Bisharp who said that." Sakura said as she started walking through the woods.

Trip quickly started to follow her, even more confused now. 'What did she mean by 'it was Bisharp who said that'?' Trip asked himself silently as they emerged into another clearing, the one with the river. Sakura started doing a whistle-like call again and, after she put her hands down to her sides, a lot of Pokémon started coming over to her.

There were Lillipups and Patrat mainly, but there were Basculin in the river and Tympole and Palpitoad were jumping out of the river and coming over to her and Watchogs were coming over to her too. "Hey everyone, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I have to go." Sakura said as she bent down and started rubbing a few of the Pokémon's heads.

Cries of protest erupted from them as some started to jump on her pack as a way of keeping her where she was. Trip just watched with mild curiosity, wondering how she knew so many Pokémon. After a while, Sakura just couldn't take the weight of all the Pokémon on her back and fell. She could only lift her head and, when she did, it was to spit out some dirt. One of Sakura's Poké-balls fell out of her bag when she fell as well and it rolled over to a very young, possibly a recently hatched, Lillipup.

The Lillipup, being curious, started sniffing it, and hit its nose against the button. A red light went around the Lillipup before it went into the Poké-ball. After a few seconds, the sound that confirms capture sounded and Sakura finally started getting the Pokémon off of her, with slight help from Trip.

When Sakura saw the Poké-ball, she went over to it and sniffed it. Trip watched her with a raised eyebrow as she sighed and called out the Lillipup. It barked happily and went over to her. She bent down and started rubbing its head as she sighed again. "Well, it looks like you're coming with me." She stood up and called the Lillipup back and started walking away, waving to the Pokémon until she couldn't see them. Trip followed her, not looking to the Pokémon to see that a Pidove was fluttering through the trees while following close behind him.

Trip and Sakura, more Trip because he wanted to be able to battle her whenever, decided to travel together until further notice. Trip and Sakura were actually making good time and were getting close to Accumula Town when a young trainer jumped out from some tall grass. "I challenge one of you!" He yelled as he pointed a finger towards them. "We aren't obligated to-" "I'll battle you!" Trip started until Sakura cut in happily.

A few minutes later, Trip was sitting on a log, sighing with his hand to his forehead, wondering why he wanted to travel with Sakura while the kid and Sakura were calling out their Pokémon. "This will be a one-on-one battle." The boy said as he pulled out a Poké-ball. "Patrat, I choose you!" He yelled as he threw his Poké-ball and a Patrat came out. "Okay then. Patrat, I, also, choose you!" Sakura yelled and, after Patrat was out on the field, she put on her emotionless mask.

"Patrat, use tackle!" The boy yelled as his Patrat obliged. "Okay then, Patrat, use Crunch." Sakura said as Patrat used Crunch on the boy's Patrat as it was right about to hit it with tackle. The move knocked the boy's Patrat out and a light formed around Patrat.

The light dispersed and revealed a Watchog in the place of Patrat. The boy called his Patrat back and then ran away. Sakura's face went to that of a happy expression as she ran over to Watchog and started to dance around with it while holding its hands as it smiled happily. Trip just looked up and focused on Watchog and started thinking again. 'So that's why she's so well known.' Trip thought as he stood and then walked over to Sakura and tapped her shoulder.

She turned to him and looked at him questionably until he pointed his finger to the setting sun. "Oh, it's already that late? Wow, time flies when you're with your Pokémon." Sakura said as she pulled off her back pack after she called Watchog back.

Trip looked at her questionably until she explained. "Well, it's obvious that we're not going to be able to get to Accumula Town tonight, so we might as well get some sleep." Trip nodded his head and took off his back pack too and, since they were in a clearing, decided he would go and grab some wood for a fire.

Sakura decided that she'd get everything else done with since she knew what she was doing while Trip went off to get wood. Sakura started setting up a place for the wood to be put for when Trip came back when the sky started to get darker faster than it should. She looked up and started thinking. "Could it be…"

XwX

I don't really think that this is a good point to stop this chapter but I just don't want to cut off at the next part! I really think the next part should be in one chapter alone. Until next time, bye.


End file.
